The Castles
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Quinn found out she was adopted and her real father is Richard Castle...Read to find out more...faberry, Brittana, Castle/Kate, Puck/Alexis
1. The Talk show

_The Castles_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: This will not be a fiction about how the father-daughter relationship of Castle and Quinn started...Quinn found out she was adopted and her father is Richard Castle. She's soon to be married to Rachel Berry who became the star she's always wanted to be. Santana is a cop and Brittany is a famous choreogrpahic. Quinn is following in her father's footsteps. **_

_**September 9, 2016(Jimmy Fallon Show) **_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen this lady is a best selling author famous for the Ms. X series some say she might be better then her father Richard Castle so please let's welcome Quinn C." Jimmy Fallon said and Quinn came out then sat down next to Jimmy Fallon._

_"Welcome to the show." Jimmy was happy to meet her and said, "I heard you had a little trouble getting here." "Tomorrow is 15 years since 9/11 and so everything around Broadway is blocked off so I parked my car and I'm running I just made it." Quinn said and added, "It was a good run with my chunky heel sandals." _

_"We glad you made it..." Jimmy said to Quinn and asked, "What is it about the name and the character you love so much?" "I think there have been kids who have been given up for adoption and the parents treated them like crap. When I met my dad he was so happy to meet me and he didn't want to seem pushy...He was like over the moon and I think if I never met him, I would have died my hair pink or something." Everyone laughed at that and Jimmy said, "I think the men and women like your hair blonde." "Me too. My soon to be wife loves it blonde." Quinn said and everyone went AWWWW. _

_"Your wife is some Broadway actress name Rachel berry I don't know if you heard of her." Jimmy said and Quinn responded, "I'm feeling like I'm all ready married to her and when I wake up I see all her tonies like two feet away from the left side of the bed they are in these thick cases. Once a week she will take each of them out and polish them. I find that sweet and adoring that she would do it because I do the same to my writing awards." Jimmy made a joke about if they used the same cleaner and Quinn responded that they do. _

_"Your best friend Santana Lopez is one of America's finest, How is she feeling about being apart of it?" Jimmy asked and Quinn responded, "Brittany Pierece the best damn dancer I know she told me that Santana is very overwhlemed to celebrate as New York's finest. I keep calling her telling her that it's going to be okay and she's really scared she's going to screw up some how." "I think it is overwhelming but I think to be a part of a force that was in the center of that day is an honor..." Jimmy responded..._


	2. Puck and Alexis

_The Castle_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part Two _

_"Hey dad..." Quinn said and Castle responded, "I saw your interview it was very good." "I get my charm from you..." Quinn butter him up and added, "How's life at number two on the best sellers list." "You've learned well grasshopper and so listen there's a possible movie dealer for Nikki Heat and Ms. X crossover if you're interested." Castle said and added, "I was wondering if a certain Diva wouldn't mind playing the part. I mean she's not a no-name." _

_Quinn was over the moon about it and she told her dad that she will talk to Rachel about it then had to hang up abruptly. Quinn ran all the way back to her car when she found out it was being tow. "Wait I'm here!" Quinn yelled and Santana saw this as she was in uniform. "Hey bring the car back!" Santana said and the tower was doing so. "Q." Officer Lopez said and Quinn responded, "It was block I had to be in the Jimmy Fallon show." "If I wasn't here you would have been fuck." Santana said and the tower responded, "Nice language officer." "Just put the car back." Santana said and Kate walked in. "Hey Quinn..." Kate said and added, "Your father wants you to pick up the wine and this time the wine not the cider. Something about prom night that he promised he will never talk about" "They looked the same." Quinn said and Santana responded, "Oh please you always wanted to be apart of Coyote Ugly. Especially the ugly part." 'That's my stepdaughter your talking about and Beth slept through the day, Alexis just called me to tell you that. Does your dad know about Puck and Alexis?" Kate asked. Quinn took that in._

_Rachel was packing up ready to go home she knew she had to beat rush hour traffic as she had to pick up Martha from the hotel with her newest boyfriend. _

_"I know your nervous about telling your dad." A famliar voice said and Alexis responded, "Noah I promise that I'm going to sit him down and tell him that we've been dating for one year while I've been going to college in Yale. You followed me up there which it's so romantic." "You know it's cool having our own thing" Rachel made out it was Puck. "NOAH PUCKERMAN!" Rachel yelled. _

_Quinn called her soon to be wife. "Do you know Alexis has been dating Noah?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "Great Beth is going to be without a father when my dad kills him. __**Rachel knows." **__Quinn said with Santana and Kate rolling there eyes as they would in a diner. "Our father doesn't need to know this...Alexis is bringing him home!" Quinn yelled as Santana and Kate turned to each other. "It's not going to be pretty he hates Puckerman." Santana said and Kate responded, "Castle has grown I'm sure my husband will take this gracefully." Quinn gave her stepmother a look. "I'll hide my gun..." Kate said._


	3. Dinner anyone?

_The Castles_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_"So Santana is picking up Brittany, Alexis is coming with Puck, Martha is coming with her new boy toy and dad is going to kill Puckerman." Rachel said and Beth ran in at that moment."Why is Grand-dad going to kill dad?" Beth asked and Quinn told her that mommy-sis Rachel was kidding as she took her to get ready to go. "I'm sorry." Rachel said and Quinn told her about the movie offer. "Oh my God I get to play Ms. X, are you sure?" Rachel asked and added, "I always wanted to be an action star. Wait! She kisses a woman, I mean she doesn't kiss Nikki because when I think..." _

_"Castle...Ms. X and Nikki aren't going to kiss." Kate asked her husband and Castle responded, "They won't kiss but Ms. X will flirt with her but Nikki is taken." Kate was happy with that answer. "I was wondering would you be against having another child." Kate wanted to know and Castle responded, "...Well...Maybe...I mean I know you like being a step-mom and we know how to do it." Kate kisses Castle and as the door-bell rang..._

_Kate walked to the door, Beth with Rachel and Quinn came in. Beth went to grandma as they all got the food together and Quinn went to the dad. "How do they get together?" Quinn asked and Castle responded, "I was thinking that last job when she killed the serial killer and Nikki was just around the corner of her apartment..." "Where X could feel someone there." Quinn responded and Castle responded, "I think a good fashion face to face..." _

_"Okay guys you two could talk shop afterwards." Kate said and Rachel responded, "This is about family and not the fact that my awesome father in law is interested in making me a bigger star." There was another knock on the door and everyone stopped dead but Castle wanted to know why everyone was ignoring that. Beth ran to get the door and said, "Auntie Santana, Brittany and Alexis...Daddy!" Beth yelled... _


	4. Knowing Puckagain

_The Castles_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_Dinner was upbeat...What Rick doesn't like about Noah is just the fact that it's weird how he knocked up one of his daughters and is dating the other one? Rick has nothing personal against Puck. _

_"So if you make this into a script will I need to like do a lot of cardio exercises or learn how to avoid cops or learned how not to crack under..." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Will she have to be at my job?" "I think that would be cool to see you as a badass." Brittany said and Quinn responded, "That's one reason why I cast you because of the outfit and I think you would rock." "You darling will have to learn how to fire guns." Martha said and Rachel responded, "I will do anything for the role including sleep with one of the writers." Quinn smirk because she meant her. _

_"You can't have my Castle it took me to long to get him." Kate said and Marrisa responded, "Noah has a major.." "Really?" Quinn acted surprised and Puck responded, "Actually I want to followed in Mr. Schuster's footsteps. I want to study music and be a teacher but no vasts." "You could teach my class." Beth said out loud. _

_"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Castle asked and Puck responded, "Mr. Castle I know this is weird but I love your daughter and I feel like I want to be much better then my father. I mean something that Beth could bragged that's my father..." "Daddy I all ready love you." Beth said and added, "You're my hero." _

_"Noah I think your a great father it's just...Your mother of your child is very famous and teachers are going to want to give you a harder time." Castle said and Kate responded, "He's right Santana had it rough when she start..." "People thought I could them out of tickets when I knew San was my girl and a cop." Brittany said and Puck responded, "That's all your worried about." "It's illegitment I mean my english professors did the same with me." Marrisa said and Puck asked, "What would you suggest?" _


	5. Family, weddings and movies

_The Castles_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_**Author's Notes: Want to know who the mother is of Quinn...Not Judy Farbay**_

_Castle in the last three months has watched his daughter go through Negoitations of the Lady X movie as they would coming back to Richard's place. _

"_God! They want Megan Fox to play Lady X she can't act." Quinn said to her father venting her frustations. "I understand honey but they want someone who could bring in the money and you said you don't want to be in my shadow." Castle said and Quinn responded, "I want Lady X to be someone the fans would love to see play her." "I agree. What about Lea Michelle? What about Rachel?" Castle asked and Quinn responded, "Rachel got a part in Les Miserables playing Cosette and she really was torn. So we discussed it and we made a date for the wedding we want it to be November 20__th__."_

_Caste knew the significance. "The day I saw you in Sectionals in your Senior year." Castle said and Quinn smiled big. "I would be honor to walk you down the isle; who will be your maid of honor." "It can't be Santana or Brittany because it's going to be a double wedding. Rachel wants Kurt and so I want Alexis to be my maid of honor. She accept." Quinn said and Castle was reminded, "What about your little sisters?" _

_Quinn paused and took a breath. "What do you think?" Quinn asked and Castle responded, "I was never fan of how your mother hid you from me but I think this would be a way to start over." Kate walked in coming from work with Santana in tow. "Hey honey, Quinn." Kate said __acknowledge them both. "I'm thinking of inviting my mother's sisters to my wedding. What do you think your my step-mom and I want to know your opinion?" Kate asked and Santana responded, "Hell no. I mean Molly is cool and your big sister Sam is but I swear to God if Kristina starts with you I will go Lima Heights on her; when I'm not on duty." "I think you might considered it, have you talked to them?" Kate asked and Quinn responded, "We spyke and you know who Sam's husband is..." "Jason Morgan and I could have security there just that quickly." Kate said and Quinn looked at the phone. _

_She tries not to talk to Alexis but it might be nice for her mother and sisters to come. _

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Alexis, Kristina, Molly, Sam and Jason Morgan belong to Port Charles. **_


End file.
